Two steps to you
by KimberlyBerry
Summary: Rin's life begins in 1906, fifteen minutes before the major earthquake in San Francisco. She became an orphan and was adopted all on the same day. This is her story.
1. Prologue

Notes: _italics represents character's narration._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Luka_

1912

_This story would probably never exist or rather have a different outcome if I had left San Francisco as my encounter with the most charming girl I ever met would have also never existed. Times even now I wondered whether I had made the right choice back then, but every time I look back to the years that past after, I have regretted absolutely nothing._

_I believe that with every bad thing that happens, something good will be returned and I like to think that when she appeared in the midst of everything bad, she would also be the start of the good._

.~.

April 17th

1906

San Francisco, California.

It was already twilight when Lily woke up. The colour orange engulfed every inch of the hospital room. Silently she stood and carefully walked towards the window. Her right hand remained placed on her bulging stomach while her left hand went up to her face to tuck a lock of her blond hair back behind her ear.

Six months had passed in no time and soon the baby will finally be delivered. A sad smile crept up to her lips. It had been hard what not with the fact that she had to handle going through pregnancy all by herself.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Well, maybe not entirely by herself. She now had her nurse, Luka. Even though they only met three days ago, Lily felt that they knew each other ever since they were born. She had an oddly close friendship with Luka ever since their chat on Lily's the first night in the hospital. It was ridiculous how fast it took for them to know almost everything about each other.

Luka, to Lily's knowledge had been a nurse in this firm for almost 6 years and from what she could conclude from her observations, was also one of the most respected nurses. Luka was a responsible young woman with the capability to stay calm in the direst situations making her popular among her colleagues. Especially so that she even had a small group of followers and admires of her own. A smile formed onto Lily's face as she remembers the group of nurses both male and female gathered outside her door on the first day she admitted herself into the hospital, trying to catch a glimpse of Luka at work.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. I was just thinking about the future," Lily said, turning around to see Luka stepping into her room and closing the door shortly after.

"Oh, I see… will it be alright if I ask what you plan to do after the delivery?"

The room went silent. Lily carefully thought about to say to her friend. "Truthfully, I have no idea," Lily finally said. She had planned to return to her town and beg forgiveness from her parents but they had made it clear that they did not want anything to do with Lily after she found out she was pregnant. The thought of her their furious faces back then could still sent cold shiver down her spine. Lily's face immediately went pale.

Luka, noticing this, walked to her patient and led her back towards her bed. "You should lie down, you don't look too good," Luka instructed. Lily groaned in annoyance as she sat on the bed. "You don't need to stay here and watch me you know, I'm sure there are other patients in this building who needs actual medical attention unlike me. I'm fine I'm_ just_ pregnant after all."

"It's exactly _just_ that, please my dear don't forget you could be due at any moment," Luka retorted. It was true; Lily could feel it was almost time maybe tomorrow or even tonight. She felt herself becoming more nervous by just thinking about it. Soon she would either have a son or daughter of her own. Lily chuckled softly to herself at the irony of everything. She would have never guessed that that one night stand with a stranger would get her pregnant. It was sad actually that she had given in into temptation seeing that she vowed to lose her virginity after marrying. But now things changed and she was actually grateful for her child.

"Rin…," Lily mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, my apologies Luka, I was thinking of names for this little guy," Lily hadn't realised she had said that out loud.

"Well what have you gotten so far?"

"I want my child to be named Rin if she's a girl or Rinto if he's a boy," Lily said, grinning.

"Those are beautiful names." A soft smile crept onto Luka's lips.

"Thank you," Lily replied as she turn back to face the window to catch the last glimpse of the sun.

.~.

_Lily_

_When I woke up in the middle of the night I was covered in sweat. I was panting heavily and it took me a few minutes to realise that my bed sheets were wet. I can't even remember how many seconds I sat there before I screamed. _

_A few seconds passed and then I heard commotions outside my room. A minute later, Luka came busting through the door. She stood at the doorway for a second before she came running to my side. She grabbed my hand and sat me upright._

"_It's going to be okay," she said to me. I nodded slowly as she let go and once again ran out the door. I sat silently on my bed as I processed what had happened._

_My water just broke!_

* * *

><p>AN

Okay i'm finaly done. Man it feels so short, only 900+ words :T

Next chapter will hopefully be out soon :D

Please review, it's my motivation:3


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

Oh my gosh i have not updated this fic in months! I'm so sorry to all my readers out there. ;A;

I was really busy with life and I don't get enough free time ;_; I'm gonna try updating more often now.

On another note, I'm sure some of you probably (if you didn't its okay) noticed that previously I had already posted the first chapter but then I deleted it a few weeks later. The reason being I decided to change the course of the story and make it a little different. You guys will probably see that chapter again somewhere in the middle of the story but by then I'll probably add more details. So you can kinda say that it was a spoiler for the later chapters. /sobs

Also, starting from next chapter I'll be replying to reviews. I think it's too late to reply to my previous reviews since it's a few months old. OTL

* * *

><p>January<p>

1911

"Mommy, mommy look!"

The brunette lady looked down to see her son tugging her dress excitedly.

"What is it dear?"

"Over there mom, look at that girl over there!"

Meiko turned and face the direction her son was pointing. What she saw was a little blond girl all alone by the far corner of the school, kicking pebbles on the ground.

"Why is she all alone there?"

Meiko once again turned to her son. A pout expression could be seen on his face. Meiko couldn't help but smile at her son's cuteness. Quickly she took both ends of the little boy's cheeks and started to pull it hard, making his face stretch wider.

"Len, what's with that face? If you don't want that girl to be all alone why don't you go talk to her?"

"Ouch mom, it hurts," Len mumbled. His cheeks were turning really red and he felt it becoming numb.

Immediately Meiko released her son's face. "Whoopsie"

Len slowly rubbed his swollen cheeks. Tears were on the verge of spilling from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Len. I forget my own strength some times. " Meiko laughed sheepishly. Then, she proceeded to nudging her son to the direction of the loner girl.

"Mom, wait! Hold on a second!"

Meiko raised her eyebrows, "What's up now?" Her son in return looked down shyly. "Well, it's weird okay! I don't even know her!"

"Well, isn't that why you're going over to talk to her?" with that said, she pushed her son's back with such force that he literally flew a few metres closer to the girl landing face first on the ground.

'Whoops I guess I used a little too much power again,' she thought. A few seconds later she saw her son slowly get up from the ground. He quickly turned to her direction and glared at his mom. Meiko sheepishly smiled and walked away towards the opposite direction.

'Good luck, Len.'

.~.

Len let out a puff of air as his shoulders slumped. Right now he was figuring out how to approach said blond haired individual. Should he go for the forward approach jumping right in and introduce himself? Then maybe he would ask if she would like to play with him. He glanced at said girl. Her blond hair was down to her back. She wore a simple baby blue dress with a white sash tied around her waist. The thing that really made her stand out though, was the giant white bow on the top of her head. The first thing that came into Len's mind was that she resembled a bunny.

Her eyes were blue. Even more blue then his own. Stone cold and unreadable, Len didn't even notice her gaze shift from the ground and onto his, he was too deeply entranced, he just couldn't help it.

He did however snap out of it when he notices the girl lift her arm to wave at him. He couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed for being caught staring. Who wouldn't be? Gathering as much courage as he could muster, he walked slowly towards the little girl.

"Hi there," Len said "my name is Len." Awkwardly, he lifted his right hand towards the girl. He remembered that his father always did his when he was introducing himself for the first time to strangers.

The blond girl stared at Len's hand a little confused.

"It's a hand shake. We're supposed to shake hands and formally introduce ourselves," Len quickly explained noticing her reluctance.

"O-oh... well, I'm Rin."

"Nice to meet you Rin"

"Yeah," she mumbled. Rin then proceeded to removing her hand from Len's grip.

"So, what are you doing here by yourself? Where are your mommy and daddy?" Len inquired.

"Uh well, aunt Luka had to get to work so she only had time to drop me off".

It was a different answer for a different question. Len hadn't asked about her aunt but about her parents. Even so, he noticed Rin looked a little uncomfortable and decided to drop it and ask another question.

"Would you like to play with me Rin?"

Rin's eyes locked onto Len's once more. Len tensed a little, it was as if she was looking through his very soul but at the same time he just couldn't look away.

"Yes please." It was soft, almost undetectable but Len heard it and slowly a smile crept up his lips.

"Okay. Let's go then!"

.~.

"The game is called tag. It's a fairly simple game. A selected person will be _'it'_ and once they are _'it'_, they have to tag another person so they will be 'it'. Does everyone get the gist of the game?"

Rin tilted her head to the side; one could see the confused look in her eyes. What the older boy had explained made absolutely no sense to her. Maybe it was because she was only five or it could be that the boy was really bad at explaining, either ways, it still didn't change the fact that she couldn't understand a thing the boy had explained.

"All you've got to do is run away from whoever is _'it'_..." Rin flinched as someone beside her suddenly whispers into her ear.

She turns to her side. It was just Len.

"But what happens if I'm _'it'_?"

"Well, if you're '_it_', all you have to do is catch someone and then they become 'i_t_'."

_'That makes sense.'_

"Okay is everyone ready?" the older boy asked. "Me, Michael and this girl over here will be '_it_'!" the older boy said, pointing to Rin. "Everyone else spread out, you've got 5 seconds!" he shouted out loud.

Five.  
>Rin sighed. It was just her luck she became <em>'it'<em> on her first game.  
>'I hope I don't mess up,' she thought to herself.<p>

"… all you have to do is catch someone and then they become 'it'," Len's words echoed in her head.

Four.  
>Like red ants everyone ran in different directions, trying to get as far as possible from them.<p>

Three.  
>Rin lowered her body into a sprinting position.<p>

Two.  
>Locked on target.<p>

One.  
>Go.<p>

Rin pushed her body forward. Her hair flowed behind her like a golden stream of light. Her blue orbs focused on the person in front of her a few meters away. In 5 seconds she had caught up with him and ever so gently tapped his shoulder.

"You're it!" she said before zipping quickly to another direction leaving Len awestruck.

_'How in the world had she got here so fast?'_

It wouldn't be until Rin's first year of middle school that someone other than Len notices her talent for sprinting during PE class. Rin's first year also marks the beginning of her adolescence, and everything that goes with it.

.~.

* * *

><p>AN so how was it? Bad? Good? Leave me a review it motivates me ;D

Personally I think my writing skills is deteriorating. ;w;


End file.
